A plethora of alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages exists for the consumer to drink. Beer is considered to be the world's most widely consumed alcoholic beverage, and it is the third-most popular drink overall, after water and tea. The basic ingredients of beer are water, a starch source able to be converted to sugars, such as malted barley, a brewer's yeast to produce the fermentation, and a flavoring such as hops. Consumers and home brewers are becoming increasingly intrigued by expanding flavor pallet profiles of beer.